


Beds, Butt-Kicking, and Promises of Pancakes

by Kellystar321



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but yet here i am writing it, domestic life was never quite my style, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellystar321/pseuds/Kellystar321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex pulled him for another kiss, and John felt perfectly happy to just lounge around in bed for the day."<br/>-----</p>
<p>John doesn't want to get out of bed, Alexander doesn't want to miss kicking Thomas's butt in debate. They strike a compromise of pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds, Butt-Kicking, and Promises of Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Small little thingy I wrote, with a prompt of: “You’re too young to hate the world.” <3 Enjoy!

John woke up in bed with his forehead pressed to his boyfriend’s. Apparently they had curled up this way in their sleep. He smiled sleepily, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alexander’s.

Alex hummed in contentment, breaking away for a yawn, “Morning, my dearest Laurens.”

“Good morning to you too, Alex.” John murmured, tucking the blanket around himself. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. It was warm, and Alexander was there, and that was basically all he wanted at the moment. Alex pulled him for another kiss, and John felt perfectly happy to just lounge around in bed for the day.

Alex lazily looked to the clock. 6:13 AM.

“John, we should get going,” Alex tugged at John’s sleeve, but he quickly pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. Alex pulled it off again.

“C’mon, Washington’s got a meeting today, and I need you to back me up while I beat Jefferson’s France-loving butt to the ground.” Alex feinted a punch at the air in front of him, and John laughed.

“You mean as you aggressively and eloquently debate Jefferson on anything and everything he says?” John tilted his head with a side smile, and Alex nodded with a grin. John covered his head again, this time with his pillow, “Well, you don’t need me for that, now do you?”

“Of course I do,” Alexander counted on his fingers, “Emotional support, taking snapchats of me beating Jefferson, backup for when Washington starts yelling, all that jazz.”

When John didn’t answer, Alex tugged again, “Come on!”

John groaned again, muffled into the pillow, “I hate the world…”

“You’re too young to hate the world. Besides, your hate for the world will never match my hate of Jefferson, so LET'S GO!” Alex shouted excitedly, bouncing on the bed as he tugged on John’s grip on the pillow. He huffed, “Come on, what’s gonna get you out of bed?”

John peeked from under the pillow, “Will you make pancakes?”

“Fine…” Alexander rolled his eyes, and stood from the bed, standing expectantly at the side of the bed.

John groaned, and rolled out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump at Alexander’s feet, “There. I’m out of bed.”

Alex hauled him up, with a laugh, “Come on, pillow face, let’s go make pancakes together. Then we can kick Jefferson’s butt.”

John laughed, and they clamored down the stairs, leaving the bed to start the day together.


End file.
